criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fredric Lehne
Two unnamed children |yearsactive = 1978-present }} Fredric Lehne (also known as Fredric Lane) is an American character actor who is perhaps best known for his role as US Marshal Edward Mars in Lost and as Azazel in Supernatural. Biography Fredric Lehne was born in Buffalo, but a variety of circumstances and opportunities had his family relocating to different communities in the New York/New Jersey area during the years. For that reason he attended High School in the Fayetteville-Manlius school district in Manlius, NY, outside of Syracuse. It was in Syracuse where he and his family were involved with Salt City Playhouse (actual Salt City Center for the Performing Arts), his first meaningful contact with the acting world. Lehne has played in over 200 films, mini-series, and television shows as well as many stage productions including works by Shakespeare, Moliere and Ibsen on Broadway. He has appeared in many popular television shows and films often as the archetypal government agent/law enforcement official. Other than the aforementioned role in Lost, his TV credits include Bones, Criminal Minds, Supernatural, Medium, Without a Trace, Night Stalker, Malcolm in the Middle, CSI & CSI: NY, JAG, Firefly, NCIS, Cold Case, Crossing Jordan, Touched by an Angel, X-Files, Chicago Hope, ER, Sliders, NYPD Blue, Babylon 5, Matlock, Wiseguy, Murder She Wrote, Dallas, Cagney & Lacey and Eight is Enough. In the HBO miniseries From the Earth to the Moon Lehne played astronaut Walter Cunningham. Lehne film credits include Men in Black, Con Air, Ordinary People and Being There. Most recently (2006), Fred co-starred in the short film Reflections of a Life written, directed by and starring Kathi Carey. In addition to the numerous other awards the film has won, Fred received the award for Best Actor (Honorable Mention) at the Long Island Film Festival for his portrayal of Ms. Carey's love interest in the film, an unusual departure in the types of roles he usually plays. Criminal Minds Lehne portrayed Jack Vaughn, a former hitman and the father of a girl abducted by a pack of abductors and rapists, in the Season Three episode "3rd Life". He reprised the role in the Season Twelve episode "Green Light". Filmography *Margaret and Gary (2018) - Bill Wannamaker *Mr. Mercedes (2018) - Detective Daniel Marks (2 episodes) *Yellowstone (2018) - Carl Reynolds (credited as Fred Lehne) *Westworld (2018) - Colonel Brigham *Homeland (2018) - General Rossen (2 episodes) *Madam Secretary (2018) - John Dalton *Seven Seconds (2018) - Peter Jablonski, Sr. (3 episodes) *The Greatest Showman (2017) - Mr. Hallett (credited as Fred Lehne) *The Blacklist (2017) - Leon Cox *Preacher (2017) - Saltonstall *Quantico (2017) - Maxwell Fletcher (3 episodes) *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2008-2017) TV episode - Jack Vaughn *Greater (2016) - Coach Bender *Feed the Beast (2016) - Kevin Mahoney (2 episodes) *Split (2016) - Dave *Money (2016) - Carl *Tallulah (2016) - Russell *Chicago Fire (2015) - Chief Ray Riddle (7 episodes) *Public Morals (2015) - Tommy Red (7 episodes) *Surviving Me: The Nine Circles of Sophie (2015) - Professor Slateman *The Runner (2015) - Senator Owens *Blue Bloods (2014-2015) - Chief Trumball (2 episodes) *Crisis (2014) - General Mark Osborne (2 episodes) *The Red Road (2014) - Detective Alcala (2 episodes, credited as Fred Lehne) *Revenge (2014) - Detective *Boardwalk Empire (2013) - Owney Madden (2 episodes) *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2009-2013) - Warden Jones/Clive Lynwood (2 episodes) *Bottled Up (2013) - Agent Rodgers *The Ordained (2013) - The Penitent *Zero Dark Thirty (2012) - The Wolf *American Horror Story (2012) - Frank McCann (7 episodes) *The Dark Knight Rises (2012) - Exchange Security Chief *Spec Ops: The Line (2012) - Additional Voices (voice, credited as Freddy Lehne) *Castle (2011) - Detective Addison Smith *Big Love (2011) - Dennis Innes (2 episodes) *Rubicon (2010) - Colonel Mitchell (2 episodes) *Supernatural (2006-2010) - Azazel (4 episodes) *Justified (2010) - SWAT Commanding Officer *Lost (2004-2010) - Marshal Edward Mars (11 episodes) *Last of the Ninth (2009) - Riley *The Mentalist (2009) - Marshal Exley *Lie to Me (2009) - Kevin Warren *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2001-2009) - Frank Carrow/Curt Ritten (2 episodes) *Finnegan (2009) - Chief John Hannon *The Starter Wife (2008) - Steve *Saving Grace (2008) - Richard *Eli Stone (2008) - Soldier *Apology (2007) - Professor Michael Slateman *Claire (2007) - Ben Goodrow *Saving Grace (2007) - Richard *Day Break (2006) *Reflections of a Life (2006) - Bryan *The Book of Daniel (2006) - Police Officer *Bones (2005) - Giles Hardewicke *Ghost Whisperer (2005) - Charlie Banks *Medium (2005) - David Delaney *Night Stalker (2005) - Mr. Carver *The Closer (2005) - Eugene 'Topper' Barnes *CSI: NY (2004) - Ross Lee *Max (2004) - Max *Cold Case (2003) - Sam Royal *NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service (2003) - Captain Graves *Air Strike (2002) - Col. Blackwell *Boomtown (2002) - Reggie Flood *Do It for Uncle Manny (2002) - Tommy Costanza *Dynamite (2002) - Tom Baxter *Firefly (2002) - Ranse Burgess *Without a Trace (2002) - George *Crossing Jordan (2001) - John Roberts *Octopus 2: River of Fear (2001) - Walter *Malcolm in the Middle (2000) - Officer Ridley *Submerged (2000) - Richard Layton *Terror Tract (2000) - Louis Freemont *Anoosh of the Airways (1999) - Security Guard *Balloon Farm (1999) - Jake Johnson *Fortress 2 (1999) - Gordon *Under Contract (1999) - Al Smith *From the Earth to the Moon (1998) - Astronaut Walt Cunningham *Inferno (1998) - Lt. Sympson *V.I.P. (1998) *Con Air (1997) - Pilot *Men in Black (1997) - INS Agent Janus *Nothing Sacred (1997) *Payback (1997) - Sgt. Brian Kaleen *Spy Game (1997) - CJ *Two Small Voices (1997) - David Anneken *Bombmeister (1995) *Courthouse (1995) - Mr. Hagan *JAG (1995) - Capt. Banes *Silent Steel (1995) - Lt. Wheeler *Sliders (1995) - Phil *Babylon 5 (1994) - Ranger *Chicago Hope (1994) - Ellis Cooper *Dream Lover (1994) - Larry *ER (1994) - Bum's Friend *Touched by an Angel (1994) - Eric *Diagnosis Murder (1993) - Tom Winston *Man's Best Friend (1993) - Perry *NYPD Blue (1993) - Mark Drennan *The X-Files (1993) - Young Arthur Dales *Time Trax (1993) - Morgan Pierce *Human Target (1992) - Mike *Renegade (1992) - Robert Hudley *Civil Wars (1991) *Deadly Game (1991) - Osiris *This Gun for Hire (1991) - Mather *Amityville: The Evil Escapes (1989) - Father Kibbler *Mancuso, FBI (1989) - Eddie McMasters *Terror on Highway 91 (1989) - Charlie Stone *China Beach (1988) - Rick White *Favorite Son (1988) - Wyckoff *Man Against the Mob (1988) - Sammy Turner *American Harvest (1987) - Roger Duncan *Billionaire Boys Club (1987) - Christopher 'Chris' Fairmount, Jr. *Wiseguy (1987) - Winston Chambers III *Matlock (1986) - John Page *Love Is Never Silent (1985) - William Anglin *Finder of Lost Loves (1984) - Dan Matthews *Murder, She Wrote (1984) - Al Parker *The Seduction of Gina (1984) - David Breslin *Hotel (1983) - Brian Andrews *This Girl for Hire (1983) - Peter Canton *Cagney & Lacey (1982) - Burt *Coward of the County (1981) - Tommy Spencer *The Children Nobody Wanted (1981) - Tom Butterfield *All God's Children (1980) - Howard Naponic *Baby Comes Home (1980) - Franklin Kramer *Foxes (1980) - Bobby *Ordinary People (1980) - Lazenby *Seizure: The Story of Kathy Morris (1980) - Patrick Morris *Skag (1980) - Paul *Being There (1979) - TV Page *How the West Was Won (1979) - Jacob Kelsay *Studs Lonigan (1979) - Young Weary *Dallas (1978) - Eddie Cronin *In the Beginning (1978) - Frank *Eight Is Enough (1977) *Family (1976) - Rob LINKS For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People